


The First Time

by quietpastelcolours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kanisa and Vidar owned by s-kinnaly!, Pure Smut, Zelgan children all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some straight up smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is some smut featuring Kanisa and Vidar, Kanisa being a child of Ganondorf and Zelda and Vidar being her love interest, both belonging to s-kinnaly.tumblr.com, and a teeny mention of Rinku, who belongs to figmentforms.tumblr.com!
> 
> Written as a gift for s-kinnaly :D

 

He had a very nice jawline.

Kanisa tilted her head slightly as she took in more of Vidar’s profile, eyeing the strong jaw, the straight nose, the fierce brow. He looked up at her then, his one violet eye furrowed in confusion.

“You not read?” He asked, his voice heavily accented as he searched for the Hylian words. Vidar and his scholar friend Arago had been in Hyrule for six months now, and Arago, who’d spoken a bit of Hylian before he got here was now fluent. Vidar on the other hand had not known a speck of her language before he arrived, but he’d taken pains to learn, and now they could hold simple conversations together, even if he wasn’t fluent yet. He’d been teaching her some of his own language, though not to the extent he was learning Hylian – it wasn’t quite as necessary for her to speak the northern tongue.

“I am.” She said with a grin. “But I got distracted.”

He grinned at her, reaching out to touch her cheek softly. “You tease.”

“If you like.”

That made his smile widen, and then he turned back to his book, biting his lower lip in concentration. Kanisa moved closer, wiggling her way under his arm so she could lean against his chest. Vidar wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss into her hair as he continued to try and read the Hylian words – she’d been finding him progressively harder and harder books to read as part of his Hylian education. They spent hours together in the library, her family under the impression that she’d taken him under her wing as an ambassador to improve Hyrule’s relations with the north – the reality was that they’d have taken any excuse to spend time together. At least, she hoped that was what her family believed. Who knew what Rinku had been telling them? Though, Kanisa reflected, if her mother truly suspected, she’d have been locked in her rooms and Vidar off packed back to the north months ago.

Kanisa knew she’d fallen for him hard, and as Vidar had told her he felt the same way about her, the problem they now faced was keeping it a secret from her family. Zelda would hit the roof and forbid her from talking to him again should her mother find out the kinds of things Kanisa and Vidar did in private. _Not that we do much,_ she thought with a sigh. Kissing him was a wonderful experience and she loved to do so, but lately, she was finding it wasn’t enough.

Footsteps sounded nearby, and Kanisa scowled as she quickly moved out of Vidar’s embrace, scooping up a book as one of the Hylian scholars who managed the library ambled past their aisle pushing a cartload of books. She pushed her hair behind her ear then grinned slowly at the idea which had just occurred to her.

Mind made up, she stood, holding out her hand to Vidar, who looked surprised.

“Where do you go?” He asked, and she grinned at him.

“Come with me somewhere… a little more private.”

From the look on his face, she was sure he didn’t have a clue what _private_ meant, but he stood anyway. Kanisa scooped a few books into her arms and he followed suite, and then she departed the library, her handsome northerner in tow.

Vidar was confused. Kanisa was clearly making the effort to sneak along very quietly, peering around corners to check and make sure no one was there before they advanced through the halls, sometimes pulling him into a nook to hide if someone walked past. He deduced that she was taking him someplace he wasn’t supposed to go… but where?

They finally reached one particular door, to which Kanisa checked and doubled checked the hall before opening it, and then she darted in and all but pulled him inside. Vidar righted himself and went to ask where she’d taken him, but the words died on his tongue as he took in the winding staircase that led straight up.

“Kanisa.” He said slowly, turning to frown down at her. “Where-?”

She smiled brightly at him and seized his hand. “The North Tower. It’s where I go to dance. Come on.”

He spent a quick moment sorting out what words she’d used, then nodded in agreement. The walk to the top of the tower was long and fairly exhausting, but they finally reached the top where a small landing led to a single door. Kanisa pulled the door open with a squeak of rusty hinges, and then they were inside a darkened room of quite surprising size, the floor covered in soft carpet, with many old shelves and desks lining the walls, full of old books and ancient scrolls. The ceiling was covered with a detailed painting of the stars, and he could see several million candles dotting the various surfaces. Kanisa smiled at him as she set down her books and went over to the benches and fiddled around – after a long moment, soft golden light lit the room, and as she lit more candles, the atmosphere of the room became more warm and cosy.

 _Intimate_.

Vidar was suddenly very aware of how alone they were – there was no danger of being walked in on here. With most of the candles lit, he could see an ancient looking table bearing many strange looking boxes… curious, he wandered over to touch one.

“Music boxes.” Kanisa said, appearing behind him to touch one.

“Music… box?” Had he gotten the definition of a box wrong?

She smiled. “Don’t you have them up north?” Taking his hand, she pulled him over to a space that had clearly once housed a window seat – the bench had since been removed, and she’d packed the space with cushions and blankets to make a cosy nest. “Sit. I’ll show you.”

“All right.” He murmured, sitting down and making himself comfortable. Kanisa grinned, looking excited, and twirled on the spot to head back over to the music ‘boxes’. How could music fit in a box? It didn’t make sense.

She did something to one of the boxes, and he froze in utter surprise as music began to tinkle and chime, issuing from the box. _How…?_

Kanisa shut her eyes and let the tinkling tune flow through her for a long moment. She’d badgered her mother until Zelda had given in and gotten the music boxes made for her to hold the songs she most commonly danced to. That way, she could practice without needing the castle orchestra to set themselves up. Sliding into the familiar steps, she twisted and spun, smiling every time she met Vidar’s rather awed gaze. She danced over to where he sat, so close her skirts brushed up against his chest as she moved, then spun away again, thoroughly enjoying herself. She came back over to him for another round of teasing, and then a flash of inspiration hit her and she grabbed his hand, tugging him upright as she proceeded to dance all around him.

Vidar felt almost dazed. Kanisa was a riot of colour as she whirled around him, finding every excuse to dance close and touch him – she grabbed his hands then and whirled them both around in circles. He couldn’t help but grin at the look of joy on her face as she laughed, and then her expression turned devious as she danced closer, her whole body pressed temptingly against his, and then she rolled her body, her hips rocking into his. Vidar growled and grabbed for her but missed as she danced away again, loosening the sash from around her waist and using it as a prop, letting it flutter through the air as she gyrated and swayed in an extremely suggestive manner. The atmosphere had completely changed now; what had been a fun, light-hearted dance had morphed into a heavy daze of desire – he wanted her so badly, but unless she felt the same…

Vidar turned on the spot, following her motions as she swayed ever closer, that devious look back on her lovely face, and then she twirled right into his arms, looping her sash around his neck and pulling him down to meet her lips. He captured her in his arms to prevent her from escaping again, but they both knew that wasn’t necessary as the kiss deepened, Kanisa’s arms sliding up around his neck to twine into his hair. Her lips parted with a breathy moan that set the blood boiling in his veins, and then her hips rolled in his grip once more, rocking against his in a manner that made him unable to stop himself from repeating the movement if he’d tried. Vidar rocked his hips firmly against hers, knowing she could feel the bulge there and relished her gasp.

Kanisa pulled away then, but before he could blink and let his desire turn to disappointment, she grabbed his hand and dragged them both over to the little blanketed nook. She sat down, reclining herself in the cushions and tugging his hands so he had no choice but to cover her form with his own – Vidar was absolutely not complaining. He touched her jaw softly and kissed her again, her lips soft and pliant yet holding their own against his as the kiss darkened, her tongue sliding against his as she moaned. His aching cock began to make its protests known against the tight fabric of his trousers, and Vidar pulled back to nip at her ear – he had to know how far she wanted to go.

“Kanisa.” He began, then paused, having no idea how to breach the subject. He’d kissed her like this before, but… they’d always run the risk of being walked in on. Now… they were alone. The situation was very different. “What do you want?”

She flushed slightly but smiled, her hands going to his chest.

“You.” She breathed, and with that, she began to unbuckle his chest plate.

Kanisa grinned to herself at the look on Vidar’s face – he was aroused, she could feel it, but she could tell he also wanted to do right by her. She’d rarely seen such conflicted thoughts in a man. She got his chest plate unbuckled and dropped the supple leather to the side, tracing her hands down his chest as she parted the furs he wore, and then Vidar trapped her hands in his.

“You sure?” He asked, voice deep with obvious lust, sending a spike of need spiralling through her. His next words dampened the mood somewhat, however. “Your mother…”

She frowned up at him. Now was not the time to be thinking about her mother. “What Mama doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” She said spiritedly, then reached up to touch his face. “Kiss me, Vidar.”

His expression softened, and he leaned down to press his lips to hers softly. “Who could say no?” He murmured, but then he paused. “Have you…?” He asked, and she blushed.

“No.” She whispered softly. “But I want to.”

Vidar smiled at her. “I’m honoured.” He murmured against her ear, and then he shifted them slightly, rocking his hips against hers as one arm snaked beneath her back, pulling her body into his as he kissed her fiercely. Kanisa took the opportunity to push his furs off then, and traced her fingers down his bare chest with relish. The contrast between their skin was even greater now, her fingers dark against Vidar’s snow white flesh, and she noted with interest the trail of dark hair leading down into his trousers, where she could feel a most intriguing bulge pressed against her. Kissing him harder for a moment, Kanisa let her fingers slip lower and lower, tracing the enticing path formed by his defined muscles, then let her fingers dip into the waistband of his trousers, smirking against his lips at his gasp.

“Tease.” He growled into her ear, and then it was her turn to gasp as his hands settled on her breasts. “Good?” He asked, and Kanisa bit her lip at the sensations he created as he kneaded her firmly.

“Yes.” She whispered, gripping his shoulders hard. “Keep going.”

Fire flashed in his gaze, and then he slowly undid her bodice, revealing her bare breasts. Vidar stared for a long moment, and then Kanisa whimpered as he lowered his hands to her bare flesh, the sensations stronger than ever as he teased her nipples into hard peaks.

And then he kissed her… but not on her lips. Kanisa gasped in shock, eyes wide as he took a nipple into his mouth, sensation rocketing through her form.

“Oh! _Vidar_ …” She moaned, threading her fingers into his hair as he suckled hard against her, moving to her other breast and refusing to let up until she was a shivering mess of damp skin beneath him. He looked up then, gaze very intense as he moved to kiss her mouth.

“You say my name…” He growled against her lips. “I like that.” Heat flooded through her and she tried to pull him closer, but he pulled out of reach, kissing and licking his way back down to her breasts. Instead of lingering there like she’d expected, Vidar kept going, alternating between nipping at her flesh and soothing the sting with his tongue.

Kanisa panted quietly, watching his descent with wide and fascinated eyes. He nudged the gold chain she wore around her waist with his tongue, and then his gaze darted up to meet hers, his lips curling into a sinful grin as his hands went to the fastening of her skirt. Her breathing was shallow with anticipation now, and she curled her fingers into the rugs beneath her for an anchor though she was slightly confused. Why did he have his head so far down… _oh_. Blood rushed into her cheeks as she recalled an act from an erotic book she’d once found in the library… was he really planning on putting his head between her…? _Oh, Goddesses._ She was going to expire on the spot.

Vidar grinned at the look on Kanisa’s face. She looked glorious in the candlelight, the bare flesh he could see heaving in time to her uneven breathing. Gently, he unfastened her skirt and sat up so he could pull the material down her body, revealing her naked form in all its glory. He sat quietly for a moment, drinking her in, then laid a hand on her bare hip, his gaze meeting hers and noting her intense blush.

“…Good?” He asked, hoping and praying she wouldn’t change her mind. Not when he was this far gone.

Blessedly, Kanisa nodded, face flushed, and then he grinned at her and parted her legs, settling in between them. He could smell her sweet scent, and it drew him to her, making him lower his head and nip at her hipbone, relishing the way she jumped slightly, her hips rocking up towards him. Vidar inched down towards his goal, nibbling and laving at her skin, delivering a sharp bite to her inner thigh tantalisingly close to where he wanted to be. Kanisa whimpered at that, arching her hips, and then he couldn’t take the teasing any longer as he delved between her thighs, finding her sweetness and licking her firmly. Kanisa arched against his mouth, a surprised cry leaving her mouth, and then as he found her sweet spot and focused there, her cries grew louder as her thighs tightened around his head, her fingers tugging at his hair.

This was her first time, and he wanted to please her. With that in mind, Vidar gripped her hips, lifting her up slightly for better access as he sped up his movements, trying to keep himself centred as she writhed in his grip.

Kanisa didn’t know what was happening. She only knew that Vidar had his tongue between her legs and it felt so _good_. Waves of pleasure rolled over her form, lightening gathering and bunching under her skin, and she just knew if he didn’t stop she was going to explode.

She _really_ didn’t want him to stop.

Something was building inside her, growing and gathering beneath her skin, a bubble that when it burst, was going to take her with it.

“Oh! _ah_ – Vid – _Vidar_!” She cried out, tugging on his hair, and then he chuckled and the vibrations buzzed straight over her needy flesh, making her buck against him harder. She dug her heels into his spine, trying to get more pressure and simultaneously squirm away. “Please-” She whimpered, feeling the bubble grow. “ _Please_ -”

He growled against her and her eyes rolled back in her head as he did something to her, she felt like she was going to die right then and there – and then the bubble burst.

Vidar grinned to himself as Kanisa came apart beneath his tongue, her wail music to his ears as her body shuddered and twitched. She had her fingers clenched so tightly in his hair he couldn’t actually move, so he went back to work, licking her softly to draw out her climax, until she was trying to squirm away from him, the sensations clearly too much to bear. Pride rushed through him as he watched her panting softly, eyes closed, and then her hands fell from his hair to her sides as though she was too demolished to move. He grinned at that and moved up her body to kiss her lips softly, then occupied himself with tasting her throat until her eyes fluttered open.

“Vidar-” She gasped out, looking rather shocked. “That was – so wonderful-”

He smirked, his ego going through the roof. “I’m glad.” He murmured, nuzzling at her ear. Vidar stilled then, trying to ignore the hardness of his cock. He had to make sure she wanted this. “Kanisa… you want this?” He asked, and she smiled, placing a hand on his chest.

“Yes.” She purred, that hand trailing down his abdomen in a very distracting fashion. Vidar expected her to stop when she reached his trousers, but she didn’t. His eyes went wide as she cupped his aching cock through his trousers, moulding her fingers against him.

“I want you.” She whispered, smiling so sweetly he couldn’t help but lean down to capture her lips. Both her hands were at his waist now, driving him mad as they traced over his cock, and then she unbuckled his belt and her bare fingers wrapped around his shaft. Vidar growled and rocked his hips sharply into her grip, making Kanisa gasp, but then she started exploring, the look on her face utterly fascinated as she slowly began to stroke him. If she kept that up… well, the party would be over before it started. Easing backwards out of her grip, Vidar sat up and kicked off his boots, shoving his trousers down and relishing how wide her eyes got when he revealed his hard cock.

Smirking at her, Vidar picked up one slender ankle and kissed her softly there, making his way slowly up her legs. He couldn’t resist diving between her thighs to find her sweet spot, laving her with the flat of his tongue until she moaned, and then he continued up her body, alternately kissing and nipping her flesh until he reached her lips. Kanisa moaned into his mouth, then cried out when he slid a hand between her thighs, massaging her most sensitive place until she trembled beneath him, and then he positioned himself at her entrance.

“You sure?” He asked, nipping at her ear, and she nodded breathlessly.

“Yes.”

Kanisa held her breath as Vidar entered her – for a long moment, everything was fine, and then she registered sharp discomfort.

“ _Ow_ -”

She squeezed her eyes shut, digging her nails into Vidar’s shoulder as he stilled.

“Hurt?” He asked, and she nodded but smiled.

“Its fine. Keep going.”

He nodded and rocked his hips gently, easing himself deeper inside her, and Kanisa breathed slowly, noting that the more he moved, the less the sting throbbed and the more it began to feel… _good_. She lifted her legs up to wrap them around his waist, and gasped as the motion gave him more depth. Vidar was watching her face intently, and then he pulled out slowly, rocking back inside her and making her gasp from the sensation. It felt much better now, and gradually she began to arch her hips against him, noting that it made everything feel _even better._

Vidar began to move with a little more force, rocking himself into her at a rate that made her whimper into his mouth, her nails digging into his back.

“ _Ah_ – harder.” She pleaded, and he growled against her skin, making her shiver before he picked up the pace, pushing her deeply into the cushions.

Vidar gritted his teeth against the pressure of her tightness around him – she was delicious in every way, so hot and wet. He loved the look on her face, the pure pleasure there as she whimpered and moaned, the bite of pain from her nails in his back adding to the enjoyment he felt. He’d quite literally dreamed of this moment, and now that it was here, he almost couldn’t believe it.

Kanisa pushed herself upright at that moment and grinned at him as she pushed him down on the cushions, pausing slightly to run her hands over his chest. She knelt beside him and slowly began running her fingers up and down his cock – if it wasn’t for the sheer fascination on her face, he’d have flipped her over and taken her once more. As it was, Vidar forced himself to lie still, and then Kanisa spoke.

“Is this… good?” She asked, wonder clear in her tone, and he had to bite back a grin at her reactions to sex.

“Good…” He replied, then gently took her hand and wrapped it firmly around his shaft. “Better like this.”

Vidar felt his lips twitch; Kanisa looked utterly riveted with what she was doing to him, and he was torn between letting her stroke him and wanting to be inside her once more. He thanked every deity there was when a moment later she slipped astride his waist, his cock nestled against the curve of her backside. He gripped her rear firmly as she smiled rather shyly at him.

“I – I know you can do this…” She began, looking embarrassed, and Vidar grinned and sat up, touching her cheek gently.

“You can.” He said, curling his fingers into her hair as he kissed her firmly, then slid his hands down her luscious body to slide his grip beneath her thighs and lift her.

Kanisa gasped against his mouth as he did so, and then the moment turned intimate as her piercing golden gaze locked with his. Gently he lowered her down onto his erection, thoroughly enjoying her moan of pure pleasure, and then he settled his hands on her hips, showing her how to move. She found her rhythm quickly, rolling her hips against his like she did when she was dancing, and he groaned into her mouth, hands coming up to grasp her breasts. Kanisa cried out at that and he teased her nipples, kneading her breasts until her head tipped back, mouth ajar with pure pleasure. Leaning in to score his teeth down her throat, Vidar slid one hand down her body and between her legs, finding her most sensitive spot even as she rode him. Kanisa clamped down around him and cried out, and he gritted his teeth against the pressure of her wetness around him as he massaged her little button firmly – her rhythm was faltering, and he knew she was going to lose control if he kept it up.

Despite how much he needed his own release, Vidar held back – Kanisa wasn’t there yet. He upped his movements, desperately holding off his own climax as he kissed her hard, teasing her nipples into hard peaks as he kept his fingers between her legs – she was bucking her hips now, rhythm completely gone as she cried out, and then she shattered. Vidar gritted his teeth and groaned as Kanisa cried out in pleasure, her hips jerking in his grip as she clamped down hard around his hard length, the pressure intoxicating as he found himself unable to hold off for a second longer. He swore harshly in his own tongue as he finally reached release, his hands seizing her hips and holding her firmly down onto his cock. Kanisa had her face buried in his throat as she rode out the last vestiges of her climax, and Vidar groaned into her hair as he bucked up into her, sparks of pleasure burning under his skin as his vision went white.

When Kanisa lifted her head, it was to find Vidar panting quietly in her ear, his hands tracing slowly up and down her spine.

“Mmm.” She murmured, stretching luxuriously; she felt very content, almost boneless from the pleasure still running under her skin. “That was very nice.”

Vidar’s lips turned up in a pleased smirk. “You think it good?” He asked, his accent even thicker now.

Kanisa smiled and nodded. “Very good.”

Vidar’s smirk widened, and then he gently lifted her off his erection, making her murmur in pleasure, and then he lay down in the cushions, pulling one of the cosy knitted blankets over both of them while she snuggled up in the crook of his elbow, her head on his chest, his heartbeat under her palm.

He brushed her hair back out of her face. “You don’t…” Vidar began, then paused to find the right word. “Regret it?”

“Regret it?” She whispered. “Oh, no. Never.”

He grinned at that, looking very pleased, and ran his hand through his now rather messy hair. “Good.”

“We’ll have to go back down soon.” She said regretfully. “Someone will surely come looking for us soon.”

Vidar nodded and started combing out her hair with his fingers. “Soon.” He rumbled. “Stay with me a while first.”

Kanisa smiled drowsily, moving closer and relishing his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest, happy for the moment to forget her responsibilities in the arms of her lover.


End file.
